Just Like Any Other Day
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: It started like any other day. A trip to the get some comics and back, nothing more. But of course Lloyd always finds a way to get himself in trouble, and drag someone else along for the ride. Set before Child's Play. Minor LloydxOC


Alright I might as well say, I utterly and absolutely love ninjago! It has become one of the only shows I watch on tv now, so yea. Since I've been working on Paper Planes, I decided to write a ninjago story, hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

"Ok well I'm off to get some new comics now." Lloyd had said in an almost challenging tone. Waiting for a response, he hoped no one would object.

Nya had nodded her head, affirming that she understood. "Be back before sundown, that's all I ask."

The blond haired child nodded and slowly ran, then jumped off the bounty. Happy, he ran through the city. He had convinced Nya to give him some more responsibility. He felt that as the green ninja he could handle himself. That he was able to take care of himself and was able to go get some comics by himself, without supervision.

Coming to a halt, he found himself at the entrance to the comic book store he loved so dearly. Remembering what Nya had asked of him, to be home by sundown, gave him a few hours to spend here. Nya had asked him to be home by then, mostly because that's when his teachers would be home. By teachers, he met the other ninja.

Kai, the fire ninja, Jay, the lightening ninja, Zane, the ice ninja, and Cole, the earth ninja. They were very strict, mostly when it came to his safety, because he was the green ninja. Although he felt they had limited his freedom, he knew they were just concerned for his well being.

Now Nya wanted him home so he wouldn't get in trouble, and she wouldn't be blamed. She thought that he did deserve more responsibility, but if he wasn't home by then, she would not let him go off on his own again.

So, no wanting to ruin his chance, he would make sure to be home before the sun had set.

XxxxX

Entering the store, a wide smile spread across his face. Comics had filled the store. Racks and sections of them. So many that Lloyd could read, so many that he could enjoy.

Slowly walking to find a certain comic, he loved to read. He had always known that this store to be a welcome to guys. Not so much to females, maybe because there wasn't a girl within miles that would even take one step into a comic book shop, at least one Lloyd had known of.

Lloyd had found a few comics that perked his interest, and had pretty much decided that was all he had wanted for the day. The stack he had chosen was enough comics to last him a week or so.

Walking over to the counter, ready to pay, the bell went off. The bell signaled when someone left or when someone entered. After he heard a chorus of gasps, he decided to see why everyone had gasped.

As soon as he turned and focused on who had just walked in, he gasped as well. It was a...girl.

A girl. It was obvious that it was a girl too. Besides her feminine figure, she bluntly wore a skirt, her dark brown hair was in piggy tails, which barely pasted her shoulders, and bangs that ran across her forehead, barely pasting her eyebrows.

She just walked through the store searching for comics, like no one was watching. She came to a rack and looked through the comics in search of one that interested her.

Lloyd, as every other guy in the store, was shocked. His mouth hung open, his eyes remained wide. He was completely and utterly shocked.

"This anit her first time here, ya know?"

Lloyd regained his composure, then turned around. A guy known a 'Mother Doomsday', but his name was real name was Rufus; he was a worker there and was leaning over the counter, staring at her, then glanced at Lloyd.

"It-it isn't?" Lloyd muttered. Clearly he didn't believe it. How could he, out of all the times he had been here, not once had he seen a girl take one step in here.

Rufus smirked, "Yup. She usual comes right when the shop opens though."

Lloyd felt dumbfounded. "Really?"

Rufus nodded, "Yea, no joke."

Rolling his eyes, Lloyd sighed. "Pfft...what is a girl doing here anyways?"

As if right on cue, a voice from behind him said, "What's that suppose to mean pip-squeak?"

Lloyd slowly turned around and there stood the girl. He realized she wore black leggings under the denim skirt, had worn a denim sleeve-less jacket, a dark blue tank top, and big dark blue headphones that rested around her neck.

She eyed him, then rolled her eyes. "You know you got a lot to say for a pip-squeak in pajamas..." Slightly pushing him aside, she placed her stack of comics on the counter, "Rufus that'll be it for me."

Rufus chuckled a little, then smirked, "Ya sure? That's all ya want?"

Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "Yes." Rufus rang the comics up, then she handed the amount of money needed to pay. Grabbing her stack, then walking past Lloyd she muttered, "See ya round, Pip-Squeak!"

After she left store, Lloyd could feel his anger boil. He slammed his comics on the counter, and said that was all he wanted. After he left, he walked angrily down the streets.

He was passing an alley, when he noticed the same girl leaning against a dumpster in the alley. She slowly sat down still leaning against the dumpster, and kept her gazed upon the comic.

Lloyd stopped, and stared at her. She stayed there reading the comic as if she were at home. Lloyd wondered, why she was there. It started to bug him, he took a step forward, when she stated, "It isn't polite to stare, you know?"

Lloyd a bit taken back by her comment, he said, "Yea...I know."

She giggled, still gazing at the comic. She flipped a page and smirked, "Then mind telling me why you're staring at me, pip-squeak?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "I'm not staring at you. I just don't understand why you're leaning against a dumpster."

She still kept her gaze on the comic, then rolled her eyes, "Go home pip-squeak, you're just a little kid, you shouldn't be out on your own."

Her words hit Lloyd hard. They stung him with a sharp pain and he cringed at her words. Feeling the same anger as before, he yelled at her, "WHAT ABOUT YOU? HUH? YOU'RE A KID TOO!"

The girl briefly looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "I'm twelve. How old are you? Seven?"

Insulted, Lloyd smirked, "Ten actually."

She rolled her eyes again, "Oh, wow ten. The big one, o." She slowly got up and walked towards Lloyd, it was noticeable that she was a bit taller than him, then she flicked him, "Pip-squeak, you should lose the pjs."

As she started to leave, Lloyd had said, "They aren't pjs. I'm a ninja."

On cue again, she laughed. Laughed until her sides hurt. "Nice try pip-squeak! The ninja are much taller than you."

Lloyd felt a slight pain at her words again, but he sucked in a breath. Staring at her, he was about to say something, when he noticed fear washed over the girl's face. She then screamed.

Lloyd spun around, only to come face to face with a serpentine. "Fangtom!" Lloyd had gasped. The two head serpentine smirked.

"Why yessss, I'm ssure Lord Garmadon will be pleasssed." Fangtom hissed.

Lloyd was about to use some spinjitzu, when a cry of pain flooded the alley. Lloyd spun around to see the girl being the squeezed by Skalidor, the general of the Constrictai tribe. She was in definite pain, and the life was being squeezed out of her.

Fangtom gripped Lloyd's shoulder, and spun him around in order for him to face him. "Now listen boy, come with usss, or else your girlfriend will get it…"

The girl screamed in agony, then yelled, "I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"Shut up girl!" Skalidor demanded. His grip upon her tightened, which caused her to scream in pain again.

Lloyd not wanting anyone to get hurt because of him, he sighed then glanced at the girl being squeezed to death, and back to Fangtom. "Fine…I'll go." A smirk played upon Fangtoms' faces, as he tied Lloyd's arms behind his back.

"What?" the girl said, while gasping for air. Her vision was becoming blurry, and everything was going black. She was barely able to muttered, "Don't….do…this….", before going unconscious.

Skalidor's grip fell loose, and she fell limp on the ground. He picked her up, and followed Fangtom. Lloyd noticed this, then stopped, "I thought you'd let her go."

Fangtom smirked, "I have never sssaid a thing like that, did I child?"

Lloyd felt like an idiot, then glanced back at the girl lying motionless in Skalidor's arms. Feeling a bit of guilt, it was his fault. Maybe it would have been better for him to have come with some supervision after all.

XxxxX

Slowly she opened her eyes; her vision started to come back, but barely focused upon what was in front of her.

"Hey, are you ok?" a voice called to her softly.

She turned slightly, and saw Lloyd chained up against a wall. Gasping she tried to move, but realized she was chained up as well. She looked back at Lloyd as she struggled to get out of the chains.

"I'm sorry….this is my fault." She had heard Lloyd say.

Glancing up at him, she shook her head, "No it isn't."

He looked into her eyes, a bit surprised at the color; it was quite a unique color. A pale green, but it was out-lined with a lime greenish color. He sighed, still looking into her captivating eyes, then he muttered, "Yes, it is. I got us into this mess. They wanted me, not you..."

She shifted her weight, and let out a sigh, "Close your eyes, ok?"

Lloyd gave a puzzled look, but agreed. Once he closed his eyes, he heard a loud boom and felt a sudden gust of wind. "You can open them now."

He did, and once he did, they widened. The chains that had once held them, no longer were there. The steel door was gone, the serpentine that were guarding them were knocked out. He looked up to see her hand out, taking it, he asked, "How did you…?"

She lifted him up, then covered his mouth. "Shh…. I'll explain everything later."

Lloyd nodded. Then before he knew it, she started to run faster than he thought she could. He stumbled a bit trying to keep up with her. She stopped, and looked around. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head slightly.

"I think the way out is this way." Lloyd muttered, pointing in a direction, and grabbed her hand. Pulling her toward the direction, she didn't budge. "C'mon. We don't have that much time."

But she shook her head and pulled him through a tunnel, "Nope, you're wrong pip-squeak. It's this way." Before Lloyd could ask how she knew, she started running again. Turning and avoiding serpentine, she was able to find an exit.

XxxxX

Sunlight shun upon their eyes, it was blinding. Blinking Lloyd muttered, "That's bright…"

The girl nodded, "Really bright."

Both looked at each other for a second, and then realized they were still holding hands. Flustered and blushing they both let go of each other's hands and then stared at the ground.

"Umm…thanks for saving me…" Lloyd said, barely loud enough for her to catch.

She nodded slightly, "No biggie, it's all good pip-squeak."

Still too shy to look at each other, they stood in awkward silence. Lloyd was about to say something, when he felt something wrap around his waist. Looking up to see Skalidor smirking, the pressure of Skalidor's tail against his waist caused him to cry in pain. "Ahhh!"

The girl gasped before being grabbed by another snake. Shaking her head violently, she broke free of the snake's grip. Panting, while strands of her hair were coming loose of the piggy tails, she glared at the serpentine. Glancing at Lloyd, she raised her left hand, her palm facing out.

"PIP-SQUEAK!" She yelled. Then her hand slowly glowed a reddish light, and formed into an orb, growing bigger each second. "Duck!" she had said before the orb flew out.

Lloyd managed to duck in time, and witnessed the red orb hit Skalidor. Causing the Constrictai general to fall backwards, and become paralyzed. The other serpentine had ran into the tunnels, calling for help.

Lloyd got up and grabbed the girl's hand. Running, he found himself on the streets of Ninjago city. Turning a corner he crashed into a kid with an ice cream cone. Ice cream covered Lloyd, but he still ran, holding the girl's hand.

Pulling them into a store, they stopped and leaned against a wall. Panting Lloyd mumbled, "I think we lost them….."

She looked out the window and nodded, "Yea, I think so too." She looked at Lloyd, and giggled. She held her hand out and a cherry appeared, she gently placed the cherry on top of his head, then smiled. Lloyd laughed, then he wiped some ice cream off his face and smeared some on her nose.

XxxxX

She laid there on her back, facing the sky looking at the clouds. She smiled a little, while Lloyd watched her. He leaned against a tree, only about a foot away from where she laid. Curios he asked, "So how did you how did you get us out of the chains?"

She stretched a little, and smiled a bit more. Lloyd then asked, "How did you know the way out, and the red light ball that came out of your hand? Or how you made the cherry appear?"

She giggled, "Calm yourself. I said I'd explain, didn't I? Pip-squeak?"

Lloyd nodded, "Yea, but-"

"I said I will, and I shall." She said, cutting him off. She sat up and placed her arms behind her, putting her weight on her hands and arms, she began to speak again. "The reason I could do all those things is, cause, well, I'm a sorceress."

Lloyd's mouth hung open as he gasped, "What? No way!"

She nodded still facing the other direction, "Better believe it pip-squeak."

Lloyd walked over towards her, and sat in front of her with a big smile on his face. "That's so cool!" he stated, "But my name's Lloyd, not pip-squeak."

She rolled her eyes, "I like pip-squeak better." Putting a hand out, she smiled, "Name's Jazmine, with a Z." Taking her hand Lloyd shook it and smiled. She then stated, "But ya can call me Jazz."

Lloyd nodded, "So… do you live alone?"

Jazz shook her head, "Nope, I live with my folks back home." She sighed and looked down. Hugging her legs, a sad look washed over her face, "I'm not suppose to leave home."

Lloyd was a bit confused, but waited for her to continue, which she did. "My parents think I can't handle myself. They always want to protect me, and limit my freedom." She looked into Lloyd's icy blue eyes, "But you probably don't understand, huh? You're allowed to do whatever you want, huh?"

Lloyd shook his head vigorously, "Nope. I always have to do this, and that, I'm lucky if I can even enjoy my youth." Sighing he looked down, "They just want me to grow up already."

Jazz nodded, "I know the feeling." She looked up, "I never really had a normal childhood."

"Join the club…" Lloyd bluntly stated. Earning a small shove from Jazz, he smirked. She giggled a little, and pushed herself up.

"Wanna do something really fun?" she asked him in a challenging tone.

Lloyd smirked, "What kinda fun?"

A mischievous smile spread across her lips, "The kind that involves a lot of pranks."

XxxxX

"Hahaha...oh my gosh, that was awesome!" Jazz laughed, while leaning against a wall.

Lloyd was busting up, almost in tears, "I never…haha…..had …haha….so much…fun!"

Jazz raised her hand up, "C'mon give me a high-five, that my friend was hilarious!" Lloyd gladly gave her a high-five, while grinning like an idiot the whole time. Jazz looked over the wall, she smirked, "Ok, coast is clear, c'mon."

Walking out, they smiled while have giggle fits. They walked through the park, causing a whole bunch of mayhem. It had been the most fun for the both of them.

XxxxX

Jazz had climbed a tree to help a girl get her kite; she had felt like maybe she should do at least one good deed today. Reaching for the kite, she got a hold of it and gently dropped into the little girls hands. The little girl squealed in joy and ran off.

"That was nice." Lloyd had said, looking up at Jazz.

"Eh…I guess." Jazz replied. She started to get off the branch, when it snapped. Falling she couldn't help but scream.

Lloyd quickly jumped up and luckily caught her. Holding her in his arms, he muttered, "Ya ok?"

Nodding Jazz mumbled, "Yea…thanks." She gazed up into his eyes, as he looked into her. Both not realizing how close their faces were, they both still stared at each other. Then they were disturbed by a voice, "Ah, young love, it's so cute!"

Both glancing up, saw an older lady smiling at them. She smiled, "I remember when I was young and in love, such lovely times, it's so nice to see a young and adorable couple out and about."

Both Lloyd and Jazz pushed away. "Oh! No, no, no! We are just….just fr-friends.", both said at the same time.

The elderly women giggled, "That's quite alright no need to hide it, or be ashamed…" She slowly started to walk away, but before leaving, she said, "You two do make an adorable couple, if I do say so myself."

Jazz had a massive blush upon her face, and she was looking down. Lloyd was blushing like mad, while staring at the sky. Both feeling awkward and embarrassed, they remained silent.

Lloyd was having strange feelings, _Ok, what's going on here? First I was angry at her, and hated her, now I'm; I kinda like her…like a lot._

Jazz stared down and her thoughts were quite similar, _Oh, why does he have to be younger than me? I know for a fact I have some kind of feeling for him…_

Sighing Lloyd was about to break the silence when Jazz spoke up, "It's a really nice sunset don't ya think?"

Lloyd looked up, and nodded, "Yea, it is."

Jazz jumped up, and grabbed a tree branch, lifting herself up, she sat on the branch. Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Sure you want to do that? You fell before." Jazz stuck her tongue out and closed her eyes.

Lloyd smirked, then jumped onto the branch and sat next to her. "So you sneak out a lot?" he asked her.

Nodding she muttered, "Yea, just to get away from all the pressure." Then she did the unexpected, she rested her head on his shoulder.

A blush formed on Lloyd's face once she did this, but he acted as if it was nothing. Staring at the sunset, he came to a conclusion: He did like Jazmine. He grew to like her a lot more than he wanted to.

Then it hit him. His eyes widened, and he jumped out of the tree. He started to run at full speed, only to hear a yell, "HEY, PIP-SQUEAK!"

Jazz appeared in front of him and gave him a stare, "What's wrong? Where ya going?"

He shook his head and muttered, "I should have been home hours ago."

Jazz nodded informing she understood. Sighing, sadness was visible in her eyes. Lloyd grabbed her shoulder, and looked into her eyes, "Hey, it's just…I'll get in trouble, if I don't get home and-"

Jazz covered his mouth and nodded, "I get it." She sighed and noticed it was almost dark. Closing her eyes, she grabbed Lloyd's hand, and said, "I'll help you. Close your eyes."

Lloyd nodded, "Okay."

XxxxX

"Open them." She barely whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Lloyd opened them, and was shocked. They were aboard the bounty. Jazz sat over the edge, her feet dangling off.

Lloyd sat next to her and mumbled, "Thanks."

She sadly nodded, "No problem." She looked out and sighed. Then she held out a stack of comics to Lloyd, "Here, you left these in the alley."

Lloyd took them and said, "Thank you."

"No problem." She took a glance at Lloyd and sighed, "Well I best be going." Getting up she gave a small smile.

Lloyd stood up and asked, "Will-will we meet again?"

Jazz turned around, and smiled, "That's all up to fate." She leaned closer to Lloyd then gently kissed his cheek, "Thank you for not letting me fall." Then she hugged him, "If fate wants us to meet again, then its fate's plan." Releasing him from her embrace, she walked off the bounty and floated in the air, "Till then, see ya later pip-…..see you later, Lloyd."

Then in the blink of eye, she disappeared. Lloyd was shocked for moment, but he shook it off. He touch the cheek she kissed while a huge smile spread across his face, full of both joy, and a hint of being love-struck. Then he slowly walked to the rec room.

And for the first time in his life, he didn't care about how much trouble he would be getting into.

XxxxX

The days had pasted, and now that Lloyd had become an adult, thanks to tomorrow's tea, he wasn't ten any longer. Stretching he got ready for another day of training. Slowly exiting the room, he entered the training room.

No one was there.

Deciding to take a chance, he grabbed a comic book from his secret stash. Once he flipped to a certain page, when something fell out. He reached down and picked it up. He gasped a let go of the comic book.

There in his hand was a picture of him and Jazz. They were sitting on the tree. Her head lied on his shoulder, and his head barely rested onto her head.

A smile came over him. _I'll never forget you…never._

OoooO

Ok, so please review. Tell me bad, good, or ok? my first ninjago fanfic. :)


End file.
